


Up Among the Stars

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Flying, Gay, Hazbin, Husk just wants to make Angel happy, LGBT, Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Sappy, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Sweet, huskerdust, sequel to "Fly Me to the Moon", wing pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Angel’s had a rough day at work, and Husk wants to cheer him up. What could be better than another flight together?This fic is a second parter for “Fly Me to the Moon” so I would recommend reading that first, although you don’t necessarily need it to enjoy this work.As always, I don't anything but my writing :)
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Up Among the Stars

Husk could always hear Angel coming from a mile away, but he always let the spider demon think he was sneaking up on him. It was too cute, hearing him snicker and tip toe until he was right behind him, and Husk just couldn’t resist making him so happy. 

“Hah! Gotcha!” Angel yelled just as he grabbed Husk’s shoulders. Husk made a reflexive swipe at his boyfriend’s face, and snorted softly when Angel easily dodged it. “What are you bothering me for?”

The words would have sounded harsh coming from anyone else, but Angel knew how to read Husk far too well at this point. The cat demon wasn’t too great at expressing his emotions with words, but there was a softness in his gaze that said it all. Angel had been away for work all day, and Husk had missed him. 

Now Angel was seated on the bar stool beside him, leaning against Husk with the fingers of one hand sunken deep into his thick fur. “Work was so boring today. They didn’t even have me do anything. I just sat around on set while they filmed other parts of the piece. I guess the schedule got messed up, and I couldn’t leave ‘cuz they were trying to fix it.”

Husk made a sympathetic noise, unsure of what else to say. He did love Angel, but the cat demon just couldn’t wrap his head around all of the strange and convoluted rules of Angel’s profession. Angel had tried to explain it all once, but quickly gave up.

Reaching for his drink, Husk paused. Angel looked… tired. He never looked like this after work, but maybe a whole day of being on his feet for nothing had gotten to him. “Hey, are you okay?”

Angel shrugged with a sigh. “I’m fine. I just wish I had spent more time with you today. I have to leave again the day after tomorrow, and it’s going to be a week or so before I get back because it’s filming on location this time. You’re probably tired from doing hotel stuff all day, and you work tomorrow, so…” Angel trailed off before shaking himself and putting a small smile on his face. “Sorry. My feet hurt and it’s making me moody I think.”

Suddenly, Husk had an idea. “Then why don’t I keep you off of them for awhile? 

Angel perked up almost immediately. “Are you sure? It’s only been a week, I thought your wings were still sore.” 

They were, but Angel didn’t need to know that. They only hurt a little. Husk would just try to flap less and glide more- Angel wasn’t all that heavy anyway. “Nah, they’ve been fine today. Besides, it’s worth it to make you happy.”

Husk’s cheeks felt hot after saying that. He didn’t like being so forward, and was always needlessly worried that Angel wouldn’t like it. But, as he always did, Angel beamed and darted off to get ready.

The rope they had used last time was gone, replaced with a harness that Angel had shown up with a few days ago. It was most likely stolen from a set, but Husk knew better than to ask at this point. Besides, seeing buckles and securing straps instead of rope knots keeping Angel from falling eased Husk’s mind somewhat. 

Finally, the two stood on the roof, tightly strapped together chest to chest. Then Husk stepped to the edge, and leaped.

Husk’s wings apparently weren’t as healed as he had thought, and the first powerful flap was painful enough to make Husk grunt. “You okay Husky-doo?” Angel asked, tightening his grip on his partner’s fur. 

“Don’t worry about it. I just have to get up high enough and then I can glide to rest.” Angel nodded, although he seemed to realize what was happening. “I know you want to do this, but we’re going back if it starts to hurt too much.”

The pair finally reached a high enough altitude where Husk could flip over to glide, and the burning pain that had been slowly building in his wings began to fade. 

“You won’t be able to get out of bed tomorrow.”

Husk surprised Angel with a seductive grin in response. “Won’t be so bad if you’re there to cuddle me.” 

Angel’s eyes widened in shock for a second before he rewarded Husk with a kiss. “Low oxygen up here must be making you bold, huh? Well, I think the hotel can survive a day without you manning the front desk.”

Now that Husk wasn’t flapping for altitude, he and Angel could sit back and look up at the stars. They were just as beautiful as the first time they had come up here, and Angel knew that no matter how many times he saw them, he would never tire of looking at them.”

While Angel watched the stars, Husk watched Angel, feeling his heart throb with affection every time Angel reacted to the night sky around them. He was having so much fun pointing out constellations and openly speculating whether different bright pinpricks of light were stars or planets. 

“Husk?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Husk wrapped his arms over Angel’s back, pulling him into a close embrace with a shy smile.

“I love you too.”


End file.
